No matter what, You'll always be mine
by Jerza-Worshipper Mystery
Summary: "You thought you could escape us. Sadly you were wrong. As we promised 4 years ago, you're ours and only ours. So don't cry, don't be afraid. Just remember: the vow we made will come true, love" The look in his eyes was absolute, I couldn't escape.


**This is a fic inspired by the author of Criminal Adoration and Criminal Devotion. Both fics I enjoy.**

**The characters and other things are criminal based, horror based, romantic and suggestive based, and border lining on obsession but not a fully bloody, Love me Dead, this Maniac's in love with you, ' Love me or I'll end both your's and mine own existence.'**

**More like a sweet, sensual, and passionate devotion.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

It was a cold, snowy winter day in December.

The aura of this day was peaceful, cheerful and least that's how it started.

In a large two story White House with a navy blue roof, windows and doors. It was a house of five bed rooms, three baths, a den, large kitchen, and nice garden in the back.

Inside the house had a Christmas feeling though only one human occupant resided there. The house had an artistic and cultured aura to it.

As there was self made paintings and Asian statues and family heirlooms.

Now we go to the only resident living in this house.

A young woman, age of 19 was lying on her queen sized bed, sleeping peacefully.

She had long waist-length wavy blue-black hair, pale skin, large DD Breasts and curves in all the right places. Her figure was that of an hourglass

You couldn't tell but her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue.

This young maiden's name was Miyako Tsukino.

She attended an amazing creative arts college with her three childhood friends, Ichigo Miki,

Kazumi Inoue, and Kimiko Nakamura. And they were all sophomores.

She was in the literature department and creative writing was her major.

She has always indulged in creating characters and exciting plot lines. Her main topic was that of yokai, vampires and romance.

Though... It had been years since she had actually written a stunning story on love. Four long years to be exact.

Ichigo had gone for a fashion designing major while Kaori had drifted for the music making major.

Ichigo had long dark red hair, chocolate brown eyes and light skin she had D's and also had a hourglass figure.

Kaori had long black hair with lime green highlights and coontails, jade green eyes and pale skin.

She also had D's but hers were bigger that Ichigo's. Her stomach was flat and firm due to the fact she was the most take this of the quartet.

Lastly Kimiko had gone for a Drama major

Kimiko had long slightly curly chocolate brown hair that she always kept in a ponytail, gray eyes and light skin.

She also had DD's same as Miyako

but hers were a bit smaller then hers.

Miyako had soon awoken from her nap. Rested and hungry.

She got up from her bed and put some fluffy blue socks in since it was cold.

Before she could go downstairs and make a bowl of beef ramen and a cup of hot white chocolate drink; her chocolate specialty.

She heard her Blue iPhone 5c ringing one of her favorite Japanese anime songs ' Ichiban no Takaramono ( Yui final version).

Only three people were assigned to that ringtone, Ichigo, Kazumi and Kimiko.

Caller ID said Kimiko.

She went back to her nightstand and pressed the green button on the screen to answer.

"Hello. Kimiko-chan?"

Miyako said with a tone of slight tiredness.

"M-M-Miyako! Turn your tv on to channel 5. It's urgent. It's about

*gulp* them!"

Miyako nearly dropped her phone in cold fear and shivered.

"N-Nani?!"

Nonetheless she grabbed her remote and quickly changed to the channel 5 news.

The usual crime news reporter; Ami Sachino. A woman in her early thirties dressed professionally yet warm and snug.

"I am standing here in front of the

Misaki institution for the criminally insane.

We have just received word from the Institution's head that four young men who were committed here four years ago have escaped and are currently somewhere near the Tokyo area.

As of late last night four guards, male were discovered with their throats slashed in the cells of these AWOL young men.

These young men are known as the Vampire Quartet, due to their vampire like tendencies when they kill their female victims, such as drinking their blood.

These four men are brothers, names. Akito Chito, a tall, slender redhead with black eyes,

Kaito Chito, a pitch black haired with navy blue eyes and pale skin,

Midori Chito, dark browb hair and forest green eyes. And lastly

Satoshi Chito. Black hair and dark gray eyes.

People are adviser to lock their doors and to not go out after dark.

These men are very dangerous.

This is Ami, signing out."

Miyako froze. She shivered.

There was no way this was happening.

"Miyako. Miyako! Answer me dammit!"

Miyako shook herself out of her stupor.

"Hai. Gomen ne. Kimiko-chan.

Call Ichigo and Kazumi!

We need to stick together. Since they'll be coming after us. I just now it!"

She was crying now. All those memories she tried to bury were resurfacing.

"Kaito-kun." She whispered.

That's a wrap for now my fellow Otakus.

I won't update this till I get at least 6 reviews.

My 17th birthday is tomorrow.

July 30th.

Please R&R. It'll make my day.

This will mostly be in Miyako's POV.


End file.
